Resurrection of a kingdom
by Frosty the Glaceon
Summary: The big fight has been fought, Ganon has been defeated. What next? The kingdom, a shell of its former self, must be rebuilt and with trouble between the Gerudo and the Zora, the threat of civil war is looming.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Hi everyone, this is the beginning of a new story I'm going to be writing about The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. I will change some things from the game (obviously). This story takes place directly after the defeat of Ganon. Champion's Ballad has been moved to after the Ganon fight for story purposes.**

I'm tired. So, so tired. My magic is weakening, I can feel the Malice escaping from the castle. The Calamity Ganon has been unleashed upon this land once before, through my failure. Only a few settlements survived the destruction. Perhaps they have all already been wiped out.

No. I can't think of that. I have to focus all my energy on defeating the Calamity Ganon. I can't lose. The kingdom depends on me. I cannot fail again.

 _Slash._ I feel the Malice weakening and instantly loosen my grip. Could it be him? Link? Is he alive? It has to be. Maybe the plan actually worked. I can't get my hopes up, though. I try to use more power, but I can't.

Ganon is becoming enraged. This is his last stand, I can sense it. There's a chance of winning, I have to give the hero more time. I pour the last of my energy into the fight. _Slash._ My already-closed eyes become even blacker, and I lose consciousness.

Silence. Nothing but silence. It's peaceful. _Am I dead? I guess I'd have to lose consciousness to be dead. But I can't feel my body. I don't really want to feel my body, though. It must hurt a lot. I'll stay here – wherever this place is – for a bit longer. I need the rest, anyways._

 _I guess I need to find out what happened, huh? Am I in some kind of coma? Is someone playing a magic trick on me?_ I'm becoming increasingly worried. _If I keep worrying like this, I doubt there'll be much resting. I need to find a way to get out of this state._

" _Hello?" I try to shout, but my mouth won't form any words. I need to wake up. Hyrule needs me._

I hear a voice. Despite me having no sense of direction, it seems to be coming from behind me. "Rest, young queen. You have done quite enough for your kingdom."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am monk Owa Daim. But that is not of importance. What is of importance is that you rest, for though you have saved your kingdom with great valor, there are still many trials ahead of you."

"How can I rest if I do not know the state of my kingdom and my friends?"

The monk chuckled. "I can see that you care a lot about your friends. If you truly wish to awaken, then so be it."

And I saw light again for the first time in many years.


	2. Chapter 1

I hear a voice. It's one I recognize – Impa?

"Hello, princess. I'm sure you're glad to be home."

"Impa!" I shout. "You're still here? How long has it been?"

"What? Surely you didn't think _my_ village would be ransacked by Ganon's forces? It has only been 100 years, after all."

"N-no, of course not, I meant- wait, 100 years?"

"It is all right, my child. I myself did not expect Kakariko to survive and, in fact, thrive for such a long time. We are all very grateful for your return", Impa responds.

"Do the Champions still live?" I ask, though I know what the answer will be.

"I'm afraid all but one were lost to Ganon's minions. Your loyal knight is the only one who lives, and he is also the one who saved you from an eternal war with Ganon."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "I must admit that I did not expect a single champion to survive, not even Link: placing him in that Shrine was a desperate choice, and it may just have saved our kingdom."

"Can I see him now?" I ask. "I wish to discuss certain matters with him."

"Of course," she says, "I imagine you two will have much to talk about. He is at the inn. Just to warn you, he may not remember much."

"Link lost some of his memories? How?" I ask. "Does he even remember me?"

"He came here not even knowing my name", Impa explained. I sent him to some places to retrieve his memory, but I don't know how much it helped. He has some memory of you, at least: he wanted to stay by your bed, insisting that he was the knight of the Royal Family and he could not leave the princess. I sent him away to get some sleep."

"Well, I have to try", I answer. "I'm off to talk to him."

I walk outside and all of the villagers' heads turn. I hear cries of "It's the princess!" and "Zelda is awake!"

I had almost forgotten that I was famous. Silly me. Well, now I couldn't leave their questions unanswered.

"Hi. I'm afraid I don't know much more than all of you do, but I'll answer any questions I have the answers to." I was very glad about the speech classes I had back then to prepare me for queendom.

"Where were you all this time?" was a question from someone in the crowd.

"Ahem… I'm just going to be honest. I failed to use my sealing magic on Ganon when it truly mattered, and for that I am truly sorry. But then, in a moment of desperation, I unlocked my magic. I have been holding Ganon back for, well, the last century apparently."

"Are you the queen now?" another person asked.

"Well, that depends. Hyrulean law states that two months after the last member of the royal bloodline has passed away, all citizens of the kingdom of Hyrule must elect a new ruler from the elders and chiefs of any race. Did you do so?"

The crowd murmurs. Nobody confirms the question. I doubt they even knew about this rule when I left.

"So, I guess not. Which means I am the current queen."

Everyone starts to talk loudly and ask questions, I can't understand anyone. I'm about to call for quiet, when Impa steps down the stairs and yells: "Enough! The young queen has things to discuss with her advisors. I will answer your questions to the best of my knowledge."

The entire town is silent as I thank Impa and hurry over to the inn. It is clear that they have much more respect for their elder than for me. Perhaps I'll have to ask her for a few tips.

I arrive at the dimly lit inn to see that Link is the only one there: the rest of the town is listening to Impa, I guess. He's asleep, and worries cloud my mind again. How much does he remember? Is he the same Link I used to know?

I want to let him rest, but Impa is stuck answering questions for me; I'm kind of morally obligated to do what I told her I was going to. So I nudge him. Nudge harder. Even harder. I don't want to hurt him to wake him up. I yell "Wake up, Link!" No movement, nothing is working. I remember how my father used to wake me: light. There are no windows here, though. Candle isn't on. I need to find some light.

Then it hits me: there might be a lit candle at the general store. I take the long route to prevent anyone from seeing me. The store is empty, the owner is probably outside listening to Impa. The supplies are completely different from what they used to be. Instead of fresh apples, I see arrows, and are those… Bokoblin guts? Gross.

There don't seem to be any candles here, either, though there is a strange glowing arrow in the corner. It doesn't look like anything I've seen before. I hold my hand near it. It's very warm. This must be hot enough to light the candle. I leave a purple rupee on the counter and make my way back to the inn.

Link is still asleep. I light the candle and open his eyes.

"What the- oh, Princess. You're awake." I can see another emotion in his eyes behind the initial annoyance.

"How much do you still remember?" I asked.

He didn't respond. I worried that it might have come off as rude of me to ask such a question right after he woke up. Or perhaps he was just thinking.

He finally answers: "I'm not exactly sure how much there was to remember."

This worried me. Perhaps it would be better to start with simple questions.

"Do you remember the Champions?"

"A few things. Helping Daruk control Rudania. Revali's arrogance. I've heard the stories and the songs."

"Well, how much do you remember about … me?" I'm definitely scared of what the answer might be.

"Enough. Enough to know I should protect you."

 _Should I be reassured? Disappointed? I don't know. Must change subject._

"So, what's changed in Hyrule? Nevermind, I don't suppose you'd know. Which towns have you visited?"

"Gerudo Town, Goron City, Zora's Domain and Hateno Village", Link says.

"The damage is much less than I expected, then. Although, now I come to think of it, I haven't seen any of the other races. Trade must have halted or at least slowed down."

No response from Link. It seems like he only answers direct questions.

" _Yay",_ I think to myself sarcastically. " _Just like it used to be!"_

"I should probably thank you for saving my life", I finally remember to say.

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand, as if saying "Just my duty".

I feel far away from him, like our "progress" was just washed away. He may have the same memories as I do, but to him, it must have been like seeing the experiences of another person.

Well, I guess we're back to square one. There's no way I'm giving up, though.


End file.
